playhouse_disneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aladdin and the King of Thieves
Aladdin and the King of Thieves (known as Aladdin 3: Aladdin and the King of Thieves) is a 1996 American direct-to-video animated musical fantasy adventure film produced by Walt Disney Television Animation. It is the second sequel to the 1992 film Aladdin, and serves as the final chapter of the Arabian Nights-inspired Disney franchise beginning with the first film, and continuing with its first direct-to-video sequel The Return of Jafar and the animated series of the same name. The film is inspired by the tale Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves from One Thousand and One Nights, replacing Ali Baba with Aladdin, and for the first time since the original Aladdin, the film has a completely new soundtrack instead of the rearranged music from the original film for The Return of Jafar and the series. Though the film serves as the finale of the series, the characters also appear in a 1999 crossover episode of the animated series Hercules, titled "Hercules and the Arabian Night", as well as the 2007 direct-to-video title called Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams. Plot As Aladdin (Scott Weinger) and Princess Jasmine (Linda Larkin) prepare for their marriage, Aladdin recovers a dagger, his only memento of his lost father, who had abandoned his family when Aladdin had been a small child. During the ceremony, they and the assembled guests find themselves the targets of a raid by the infamous Forty Thieves, led by a man named Cassim (John Rhys-Davies), who is after a particular piece of treasure: a staff which is the receptacle of a powerful oracle. Aladdin, Abu, Jasmine and the Genie discover the Oracle, who has the power to answer a single question about absolutely anything to any individual. When Iago accidentally asks her why the thieves want the staff so badly, she says that they were looking for the "ultimate treasure". Learning of the Oracle's power, Aladdin becomes curious about his past. She hints to him that those questions can be answered by his father, who is still alive, much to Aladdin's shock. After some encouragement from Jasmine, Aladdin asks the oracle about his father; the oracle reveals that his father is with the Forty Thieves, "trapped within their world". Aladdin, along with Abu, Iago and Carpet, tracks them down and stows away into their hideout, Mount Sesame, where he discovers, to his shock, that his father is actually Cassim himself. Though Aladdin shares a brief, heartfelt reunion with Cassim, Sa'luk (Jerry Orbach), Cassim's subordinate tries to punish Aladdin for entering the hideout. Cassim, however, slyly suggests that Aladdin instead face "the Challenge"—an initiation ritual—where he must defeat another one of the Forty Thieves and take his place. Sa'luk fights Aladdin, but the latter just barely manages to prevail by throwing his opponent off a cliff into the sea. He is welcomed into the band, and Cassim reveals to Aladdin why he had left his wife and son: to find the Hand of Midas, a powerful artifact that can transform anything it touches into gold. Cassim believed that, with the Hand, he could return to his family and give them the life they deserved instead of one living out in the streets, and had instigated the raid so he could capture the oracle's staff and question the seer as to the precise whereabouts of the artifact. Aladdin convinces Cassim to return with him to Agrabah to live an honest life. Initially reluctant, Cassim eventually agrees when Iago inadvertently reveals that Aladdin's wedding may be his final chance to get the Oracle. For a while, Cassim is happy to spend quality time with his son. Cassim meets with Genie, Jasmine and the Sultan, and they immediately take a liking to Aladdin's father. Cassim decides to carry on his original scheme with Iago as his new henchman. Meanwhile, Sa'luk makes his way to Agrabah. He reveals himself to Razoul and sells out his fellow thieves by telling Razoul the password to their hideout in exchange for immunity from prosecution. After thirty-one of the thieves are captured, Sa'luk tells them that Aladdin is one of the forty, and his father Cassim is the King himself. While attempting to steal the Oracle from the palace treasure chamber, Cassim and Iago are captured by the royal guards and Razoul reveals to the Sultan that Cassim is the King of Thieves. The Sultan has Razoul detain Cassim and Iago in the dungeon for life. Aladdin frees Cassim, but is discovered by Razoul. Despite being a criminal, Aladdin returns to the palace to take responsibility for his actions. The Sultan prepares to punish Aladdin, but Genie and Jasmine come to his defense, stating that all he wanted was to give his father a second chance. The Sultan accepts his apology, much to Razoul's dismay. With the oracle in hand, Cassim and Iago return to Mount Sesame, only to be captured by Sa'luk and the remaining seven thieves. Cassim is forced to use the stolen oracle in order to find the location of the Hand of Midas and then lead his men there. The Oracle directs them to The Vanishing Isle, a great marble fortress built on the back of a gigantic undersea turtle that periodically dives to the bottom of the ocean, where the Hand is hidden. Iago flees from the group, and goes off to lead Aladdin and Jasmine, Abu and Carpet to his imprisoned father. Aladdin manages to free and reconcile with his father. Working together, they retrieve the Hand just as the turtle is beginning to submerge, when they are attacked by Sa'luk. While trying to flee from the flood Sa'luk takes Aladdin hostage, demanding that Cassim surrender the Hand. Cassim throws the Hand of Midas to Sa'luk, but Sa'luk turns into a gold statue after grabbing the Hand and Cassim and Aladdin flee. Realizing that his obsession with the Hand can cause destruction and his son is actually his ultimate treasure, Cassim throws the Hand. It lands on the ship with the remaining thieves aboard, turning it into gold and sinking it. Aladdin and Jasmine finally get married, with Cassim attending in the shadows, as he is still wanted for his crimes. Also among the guests are several cameos from characters from the TV series. Iago decides to join Cassim as a traveling companion, and they both go off once again to see the world. Voice cast *Scott Weinger as Aladdin **Brad Kane as Aladdin (singing voice) *Robin Williams as Genie *John Rhys-Davies as Cassim **Merwin Foard as Cassim (singing voice) *Linda Larkin as Princess Jasmine **Liz Callaway as Princess Jasmine (singing voice) *Gilbert Gottfried as Iago *Jerry Orbach as Sa'luk *Frank Welker as Abu *Val Bettin as Sultan *Jim Cummings as Razoul *C. C. H. Pounder as The Oracle Production Following the success of The Return of Jafar and the television series, Disney announced in January 1995 that a third film was in production,[1][2] and later in June, that it was scheduled for a home video release in 1996.[3] In September 1995, it was confirmed that Robin Williams would reprise the role of the Genie reportedly for a $1 million salary after he received an apology from Joe Roth for Disney breaching an agreement not to use his voice to merchandise products inspired by Aladdin.[4][5] With Williams on board, all recordings and animation footage of Dan Castellaneta as the Genie was scrapped, and all of the Genie's scenes were rewritten to fit Williams' comic style.[6] Songs *"There's a Party Here in Agrabah" *"Out of Thin Air" *"Welcome to the Forty Thieves" *"Father and Son" *"Are You In or Out?" *"Arabian Nights Reprise"[7] Adaptation Two comic adaptations of the movie were on sale September 1996. *The first was in Marvel Comics Disney Comic Hits #13. *The second was in Disney Adventures Volume 6 #12. Release Upon its release, the film was accompanied by a marketing campaign at more than $70 million with commercial tie-ins with McDonald's and General Mills.[8][9][10] Home media At the time of its release, King of Thieves was reportedly outselling The Return of Jafar, but Disney declined to disclose actual sales figures for the release.[10] In January 1997, The Wall Street Journal reported that it sold over 10 million units, and generated at least $130 million in revenue.[11] In total, the film sold 10.3 million units in the United States.[12] On January 18, 2005, the film was re-released as a Special Edition DVD, with digitally restored picture, remastered sound, two additional games, and a behind-the-scenes bonus feature. However, the film was matted into a 1.85:1 anamorphic widescreen ratio (an aspect ratio Disney has rarely used for television animation at the time).[13] The DVD went back into the Disney Vault along with the other two films in the series in January 2008.[14] Aladdin and the King of Thieves, along with The Return of Jafar, was released on Blu-ray/DVD/Digital HD Combo Pack on January 5, 2016 as a Disney Movie Club exclusive in North America.[15] Reception Based on 11 reviews collected by Rotten Tomatoes, the film received 27% approval rating from critics, with an average score of 4.8/10.[16] Caryn James of The New York Times praised the sequel as "far better than The Return of Jafar", but acknowledged that "the video has some other weak spots, but these hardly matter when Aladdin and the King of Thieves is so brimming with comic invention and adventure."[17] Awards and nominations Category:1996 films Category:Aladdin Category:Direct-To-Video films Category:Animated films Category:Cartoon films Category:Musical films Category:Fantasy films Category:Adventure films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Playhouse Disney films Category:Not-Rated films Category:Rated G films